Rinjin
Rinjin is the pairing of Robbie Shapiro and Sinjin Van Cleef (R'/obbie and S/'injin). They're both geeks, who're known to be weird, and they seem to act like friends. However, Sinjin does sometimes con Robbie, and vice versa. Similarities *They are both considered strange, geeky, and weird. *Both seem to have very bad luck. *Neither of them can get girls to date them easily. *They both have similar styles: curly hair, glasses, and somewhat skinny jeans. They are also similar in physical appearance: tall, skinny, rather pale, and have similar facial structures. *Both had large messy hairstyles in the beginning of the series but eventually got shorter controlled hair. (Robbie in Season 2 and Sinjin in Season 3) *Both were very different in the Pilot episode than how they are now: Robbie dressed much geekier and was extremely nervous around girls, with almost everything he said was dictated by Rex, while Sinjin seemed much more laid back and dressed more casually in Pilot than he does now. *Both have left their zippers down (however Robbie seemed to do this by accident) and have wet themselves in fear of Jade. *Both have a history of using puppets, and each of them has a video segment on TheSlap featuring their puppets. *They both seem to be generally unpopular, though easy to get along with. *Both have been conned by the same pair of Northridge girls during Freak The Freak Out; they stole Robbie's wallet and ditched him on their date, and took Sinjin's watch and ditched him ''on their date. *Both are viewed somewhat negatively by the school's faculty: Robbie is deemed "spazzy" by Helen and Festus apparently has always hated him, and Sinjin is constantly insulted by Sikowitz and called "that weird kid, Gensing" by Eikner. *Both have been used by Trina: Sinjin, in Prom Wrecker (although she has to be his fake date in return), and Robbie in A Christmas Tori when she has him help decorate her Christmas tree. *Jade has had an effect on their health in the past. In Tori Gets Stuck, she purposefully misplaces the first bag of blood so Tori would have to give another, thus preventing Robbie from getting surgery and putting his life at risk. In The Worst Couple, Jade backs over Sinjin's legs in her car. *Both have shown at least minor signs of affection to every main female character. Rinjin Moments Season 1 'Robarazzi *Robbie does an interview with Sinjin about what he collects. *Sinjin works as a cameraman for Robarazzi even though he is embarrassed about the show's first episode. This could mean that Sinjin either for Robbie or didn't care about being embarrassed. *When Robbie talks about Tori, André, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Sinjin on his Robarazzi blog, everyone is mad at Robbie ''except Sinjin''.' *Robbie doesn't worry about Sinjin being mad, only about the rest of his friends, meaning Robbie knows Sinjin isn't mad. *Robbie doesn't embarrass Sinjin a second time. 'Survival of the Hottest *When Sinjin is drowning, Robbie comes, along with Tori, to save him. *Robbie is the one who comes up with the idea of giving Sinjin mouth-to-mouth, suggesting that he cares a lot about him and hopes Sinjin will be saved. *After hearing about this, Tori changes her mind and runs away, but Robbie stays to help. Freak the Freak Out *Both Robbie (Rex) and Sinjin go out with the North Ridge girls, implying that they have similar tastes. Rex Dies *Sinjin looked worried and wanted to say something when Tori had the Turbow Jet on reverse because of Rex about to be sucked in. *Sinjin got shocked when Rex got sucked into the Turbow Jet. *Sinjin was standing next to Robbie with a concerned look while Robbie was talking to Rex. *Sinjin tells André that Tori tried to murder Rex, which means that Sinjin thinks that Robbie should be told the truth. The Diddly-Bops *Both Robbie and Sinjin are dressed as the slice of pizza, though they don't perform together. Season 2 Beck Falls for Tori *When Robbie makes a remark about how he doesn't seem so weird relatively to Sinjin, he immediately backtracks through Rex, meaning that on some level, he does not think Sinjin is as weird as himself. Tori Gets Stuck *When Jade finds out that she lost the part to Tori and says that she got cheated and humiliated, Sinjin says that she's going to get used to it, and then Robbie nods in agreement. Prom Wrecker *Sinjin says that the name Prome is really stupid, and Rex makes a comment kind of agreeing with him which means on some level Robbie thought the name was stupid as well. *Sinjin and Robbie sit next to each other during the Prome Meeting. *When Robbie mentions that he likes balloons, Sinjin says that his father owns a rubber factory, possibly trying to impress him. Helen Back Again *Robbie buys a bike from Sinjin. *When the bike gets run over, Robbie asks Sinjin to give him back his money, but Sinjin runs away with it. *Robbie got upset when Sinjin ran away with his money but doesn't push the matter much further. *Sinjin could have offered the bike to anyone but he only said he offered it to Robbie and two other guys. Blooptorious *When Matt Bennett is being interviewed, Christopher Cane shows him his bloopers, and the last blooper shows Mikey Reed. Matt says to Christopher that the last blooper is not him and tells who it really is and Christopher Cane says, "What's the difference?" Season 3 The Worst Couple *Sinjin invites "even Robbie" to the game show premiere. Sinjin possibly had second thoughts on inviting him or not. *When Robbie hears that he's invited, he gets very excited and says "Yes!" *Because Robbie is invited to take part in the game show as the "more attractive" group, one can assume that Sinjin feels that he is good-looking. *Robbie looks concerned when Sinjin tells him about Jade running over his leg. *Sinjin tells Robbie to drag him away. *Robbie drags Sinjin down the hallway and looks concerned when he falls. Season 4 Opposite Date *Sinjin films Robbie and André's commercial for them. Three Girls And A Moose *Sinjin sees Robbie putting up the poster for Tinkle-Aid and tells Robbie he's interested even though he doesn't know what it is. *Sinjin calls Robbie awesome at the beginning of the episode. *They do a magic show together. *They are both involved in Tinkle-Aid. The Bad Roommate *Jade makes Robbie hug Sinjin. The Slap Fight''' *Robbie feels bad for making Sinjin feel ashamed. Other Programs iParty with Victorious *Sinjin asks Robbie if he could take a picture of him. Robbie says no. Rex laughs and says how ironic it is. *Sinjin is seen cheering when Robbie is hit with a plant but seems guilty after Cat scolds everyone. TheSlap.com Hints *Robbie posted a picture of Sinjin with his Sinjin-bobblehead. Robbie said he couldn't think of anything creepier. *When Robbie tells people that he's hanging out in Tori's bushes, Sinjin asks which bushes and Robbie tells him the potted one on the porch. Sinjin replies that it is a good choice. *When Jade asks who gave Sinjin her phone number, Sinjin says that it was Robbie. Robbie responds to Sinjin, "Dude!". *Sinjin always does interpretive dances to the songs that Rex sings (we all know that Robbie holds Rex). *Robbie wondered how Sinjin could bend his knees in his tight jeans. *Sinjin: I frequently take pictures by myself in photo booths. That's not weird, right? **Robbie: No, of course not. I do it all the time! *Sinjin: I accidentally got my foot stuck in the men's room urinal. Can anyone come and help? (Boys only) **Robbie: Been there, man. *They both made statuses about Tinkle Aid and hashtagged them #BoysforEqualRestrooms. Gallery IMG 1554.PNG|The Worst Couple IMG 1555.PNG|The Worst Couple rinjin.jpg|Helen Back Again Rinjin1.jpg Rinjin2.jpg Th ilovethiskid.gif Tumblr lnhdhdQyML1qm26zao1 500.gif Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing